


Hai pianto davvero?

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb è pragmatico, corre le gare per fare del suo meglio, per vincere il mondiale e perchè si diverte. Ma quella della Germania ci teneva particolarmente e quando ci tiene e poi le cose vanno male, per colpa sua per giunta, le lacrime sono inevitabili. Appena Lewis se ne rende conto corre nel suo camerino, purtroppo però non è il solo che pensa di farlo.





	Hai pianto davvero?

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic è scritta subito dopo il GP di Germania di quest’anno, quando Seb ha fatto un weekend da favola e stava vincendo e poi ha anche fatto una cagata da favola ed è uscito. Era molto scosso e arrabbiato quando è successo, tanto che ha chiesto scusa al team piangendo ed ha preso a pugni il volante e poi a calci la sabbia. E in quel GP c’era Nico e Lewis non ha voluto farsi intervistare da lui e così io poi avevo scritto questa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

HAI PIANTO DAVVERO?   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb33.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb312.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb314.jpg)

  
\- Tu pensavi di essere immune da quel porta sfiga di Nico? - La sua voce mi fa saltare sul posto e mi giro sorpreso di vederlo nel camerino dove mi sto già mettendo i vestiti normali.   
\- Che ci fai qua? Non dovresti essere in conferenza? - Il suo sorriso è così bello che per un momento riesco a dimenticare la giornata di merda, anzi l’ultima ora perché il resto era perfetto.   
Sono in mutande, ancora, ma non ho proprio voglia di fare nulla sinceramente. Non ne abbiamo nemmeno tempo, guardo l’ora e ne ho conferma, ma lui si avvicina ignorando tutto.   
\- Ho detto che avevo dimenticato qualcosa... - Mi prende il viso fra le mani mentre cerco di deviare il suo sguardo alla ricerca dei pantaloni. La sua presa non mi lascia scampo, ha una mano ferma e decisa, mi gira il viso verso il suo e i suoi occhi penetranti e dolci mi inchiodano mentre sorrido nervoso cercando di scappare.   
È una di quelle cose che non so se posso sopportare a lungo.   
Lui che mi guarda dentro per capire come sto realmente.   
\- So come sei fatto, razionalizzi tutto subito, ti prendi le tue colpe, vuoi fare quello che la vive con filosofia... però mi hanno detto che piangevi in radio quando parlavi col tuo team e ti scusavi subito dopo l’incidente. -   
Mi sforzo di non fare espressioni, non alzare gli occhi al cielo anche se vorrei farlo, non muovo un muscolo.   
Scherza Seb, dì qualcosa per sdrammatizzare, forza.   
\- Quando prendevo a pugni il volante vuoi dire? - Dico ironico, non è gran che e lui mi conosce. Non molla la presa, né figurativamente né fisicamente.   
Continua a tenermi e a fissarmi intensamente.   
\- Hai fatto anche quello? - Rido ma penso di essere grottesco.   
\- Ho anche preso a calci la sabbia! - Cerco di sfuggire alla sua presa ma si fa più intensa così mi arrendo.   
\- Hai pianto davvero? -   
Scuoto la testa, ma poi la mia voce stupidamente trema e si abbassa d’intensità. Non sono uno che piange, è un errore microscopico che mi è costato la gara, ma non di quelli plateali da dovermi fustigare.   
Quindi basta con ste storie.   
\- Ero nella foga del momento, sai come sono io sulla foga del momento, è capitato anche a te dopo Silvestrone... insomma, sono cose che succedono. Hai l’adrenalina, succede qualcosa di stronzo in pista e nel mio caso l’ho fatto io, ti pregiudica tutta la gara che per giunta era importante... insomma, non come può esserlo l’ultima che mi darebbe diritto alla vittoria finale, ma sicuramente ci tenevo, era la mia di casa e tu sai cosa significa quando non vinci la tua di casa dopo che avevi fatto tutto giusto e perfetto e soprattutto è che finisci per tenerci e non va così e... - La sua bocca chiude la mia deciso tappandomela.   
Il fiume di parole che forse era spropositato per i miei canoni rivela quanto invece ci tenevo e ci sono rimasto male e quanto sbaglio ad inghiottire.   
Non è che inghiotto, è che ho un altro modo di vivere le rogne che mi capitano e mi piace saper fare ammenda in fretta ed usare le frustrazioni per fare meglio la prossima volta.   
Ma la sua bocca morbida ingloba la mia ed io lascio che la sua lingua mi trovi e si intrecci a me.   
Grazie mille tesoro. Grazie per andare sempre oltre.  
Non cerco di convincerlo su cose che probabilmente già sa, ha rischiato ad infilarsi nel mio camerino proprio ora, ma sapeva che era importante. Per lui io lo sono.  
Questo non mi aiuta a ricacciare le lacrime che tornano stupidamente a bruciarmi, così stringo gli occhi e le braccia intorno al suo corpo, scivolo con le mani sul suo sedere e stringo per bene le sue meravigliose curve che sono esclusivamente mie. La tuta è fastidiosa in questo momento e la voglia di fare quel che prima pensavo di non volere, si fa strada proprio quando la porta del camerino decide di aprirsi in questo esatto momento.   
Oh. Cazzo.   
Mi stacco da lui e lo copro istintivamente girandoci e mettendomelo dietro, poi realizzo che sono io quello mezzo nudo in mutande e che ormai chiunque sia entrato ha visto le mie mani che stringevano il suo bel culo oltre che le nostre lingue in bocca.   
Ma quando vedo chi è tutta la voglia torna a quel paese, così come la commozione ed il resto.  
Sale su... mmm non so nemmeno come definire quel che provo nel vedere uno shoccato Nico qua.   
\- Oh cazzo, ti cercavo per parlarti proprio di quello che prima ha detto Lewis e non immaginavo di trovarvi insieme e così... ma alla fine ce l’avete fatta davvero a mettervi insieme! -   
La sua voce esce fastidiosamente e parla in tedesco mentre sento Lewis che si strofina il viso e appoggia la fronte nel centro delle mie scapole, si fa piccolo dietro di me, vuole sotterrarsi.   
\- E che... e che avrebbe detto? - Chiedo in inglese per coinvolgere Lewis. Nico a questo fa lo gnorri e mentre a me monta un nervoso come poche volte, escludendo quelli derivanti dalle gare, lui continua fingendo di essere amico:   
\- Oh ma niente... tu non sai ancora? Pensavo che vi diceste tutto... siete anche più in rapporti di quel che pensavo... -   
\- Io non gli ho detto niente, non ci siamo nemmeno incrociati! - Salta su Lewis subito, carico per un GP andato come sperava, letteralmente da sogno.   
Si mette davanti a me ricordandosi che non è una principessa e Nico alza subito le mani in segno di pace.   
\- Non sono io che mi sono vietato di intervistarlo, eh? - Dice con una risatina ironica ed è l’unica che fa perché torno a superare Lewis e spingo Nico usando tutta la frustrazione accumulata in quest’ora, che non è poca. Nico, sorpreso, finisce contro la porta alle sue spalle ed ha un guizzo veloce negli occhi. Sembra disposto ad usare le mani, cosa che non ha mai fatto perché non è nel suo stile, preferisce manovrare gli altri nell’ombra.   
Stringo istintivamente il pugno mentre l’ira mi investe come mi capita nei famosi momenti di foga di cui parlavo prima, ma anche Lewis se ne accorge probabilmente perché mi afferra il braccio con una forza che mi è superiore e mi strattona tirandomi indietro, poi si piazza davanti a Nico e mani ai fianchi finalmente lo affronta a viso aperto.   
Sono stato io a dirgli di non farsi intervistare per evitare che lo destabilizzasse e poi odio ogni volta che i due si incrociano, nutro un fastidio senza precedenti per lui e per quel che gli ha fatto in passato, specie perché prima di tirare fuori la sua vera faccia si faceva il mio Lewis. E questo mi irrita in modo violento.   
\- Ti ho evitato perché non voglio più incrociare la mia vista con la tua, mai più. E se non la smetti di cercare cose che non so proprio, finirai male, lo giuro. Sono pronto a darti quel chiarimento che non ci siamo mai dati, lo vuoi ora? Lo vuoi davvero? - Lo dice con voce ferma, ma sento un vago tremore di rabbia. Lewis è profondamente scosso dal vederlo ora e vorrei cancellare ogni cosa e tornare ai fastidi per la gara persa, invece ora è tutto molto peggio.   
\- No io ormai... ho trovato le mie risposte entrando qua dentro... - dice infine Nico fissandolo negli occhi ancora appoggiato con le spalle al muro.   
\- Che cazzo di risposte, cosa diavolo volevi? - Ringhio andando sopra la spalla di Lewis che però non si smuove di un millimetro. Io ho bisogno di tirare fuori subito le cose e con molta passione anche. Poi sto meglio, ma se non lo faccio poi va a finire così.   
Con Nico ho sempre dato consigli a Lewis ma non mi sono mai messo in mezzo, ora però è come se non potessi evitare.   
\- Non so se è il momento per parlarne... - Tenta Nico con la coda fra le gambe, forse capisce che due contro uno non andrebbe in suo favore.   
Lui ha spirito di auto conservazione, sa come muoversi.   
\- Beh, sappi che uscendo da lì non ci vedrai più a meno che non sia strettamente necessario e mi piacerebbe evitarlo comunque. - Esclama Lewis gelidamente e piatto. Mi stupisce perché di solito è lui l’emotivo, ma oggi io faccio l’impulsivo e come sempre ci equilibriamo.   
\- Mi chiedevo se potevo rimediare a noi. Se c’era una vaga speranza per rimettere le cose a posto. Ho avuto molto tempo per pensare ed ho visto le cose con distacco e capito che ho perso una cosa preziosa. - Dice con un tono che rincoglionirebbe chiunque perché sembra pentito e cucciolo. A me torna su la bile e torno davanti a Lewis, afferro Nico per il colletto e a denti stretti, col viso vicinissimo al suo, mormoro:   
\- Ed è per questo che non ce le potresti mai avere nemmeno se lui ora non stesse con me. Perché tu pensi a lui ancora come ad una ‘cosa’. Ma è una persona, la migliore che tu abbia mai incontrato. E non voglio più vederti intorno a lui. Mai. - Nico alza di nuovo le mani, colpito, gli occhi lucidi. Il silenzio è pesante e pieno di un fuoco che ho sputato tutto io in una volta.   
Dopo un istante, dopo uno scambio di sguardi con Lewis, finalmente apre la porta e se ne va via sfilando silenzioso.   
Solo quando chiudo sospiro di sollievo e mi giro verso di lui sentendomi maledettamente meglio. Così sorrido e rimango basito della sua faccia.   
\- Lew com’è che ad essere uscito dalla gara sono io ma a piangere sei tu? - Lo prendo bonariamente in giro ed anche questo lato che torna attivo mi fa capire che il brutto è passato.   
Anche lui lo capisce.   
\- Quel che hai detto è bellissimo. -   
\- ‘Non voglio più vederti’? - Cito di proposito la frase a cui sicuramente non si riferisce e Lew sorride fra le lacrime che brillano nei suoi bellissimi occhi neri e grandi.   
Lo abbraccio.   
\- Sai a quale mi riferisco. - Dice mentre anche lui mi avvolge con le sue braccia e si abbandona a me che per inciso sono ancora in mutande.  
\- Sai, alla fine quell’essere inutile si è rivelato utile, mi sono sfogato ed ora sto meglio davvero. - Dico poi con leggerezza, a questo lui ricorda quello che voleva sapere originariamente entrando qua.   
\- Oh ma quindi hai pianto o no sulla foga del momento, con l’adrenalina addosso, la rabbia, la frustrazione e perché per la prima volta volevi seriamente un GP e tutte quelle palle lì? - Sminuisce il discorso apposta perché sa che per ottenere qualcosa da me è il solo metodo, così lo premio e sorridendo imbarazzato annuisco.   
\- È stato solo un momento di cedimento, tu sai cosa significa... - Lewis annuisce soddisfatto che l’abbia ammesso, sorride e mi bacia di nuovo teneramente, le sue labbra mi danno un vero sollievo e non vorrei più staccarmi da loro.   
Ma purtroppo la mia mente analitica mi impedisce di dimenticarmi che lui ha un certo impegno:   
\- A momenti mandano un segugio a cercarti e sarebbe un problema se ti trovassero aggrappato a me in mutande! - Con questo Lewis ride sulla mia bocca ed amo, amo quando lo fa. Mi guardo bene il suo viso illuminato e se devo scegliere un metodo per tirarmi su, scelgo questo sorriso.   
Lo bacio un’ultima volta.  
E queste labbra.   
Le mani scendono per un’ultima palpatina sul suo sedere.   
E queste chiappe.   
Ok, scelgo lui nel complesso. Tutto. Tutto tutto tutto!  
\- Ci vediamo stanotte? - Ormai è un appuntamento fisso, per qualche motivo entrambi ci tratteniamo quasi sempre così uno si infila sempre nella camera dell’altro.   
Lewis annuisce e poi sfila via dalle mie braccia e sgattaiola fuori dal mio camerino facendo attenzione di non essere beccato.   
Sospiro una volta da solo, un po’ malinconico perché sapeva di Champagne, lo champagne che non gli ho versato io addosso.  
Ma tanto mi rifaccio domenica prossima. Oh se mi rifaccio.  
Vedrete, cazzo. Quest’anno non mollo proprio per niente, scordatevelo.   
Né il mondiale, né il mio uomo. Non mollo proprio nessuno.   



End file.
